Olivia
by Aeladya
Summary: How will Jane and her family adjust to meeting their missing sister for the first time in over 15 years?


**Chapter One**

It was a cold, snowy November day on the streets of Boston. I remembered that day well. The snow was particularly heavy and I wasn't dressed appropriately for it. As I sat on that swing in the middle of the snow storm, lost in my thoughts, _she_ approached me. She was dressed appropriately for this type of weather, dressed in pants and a long sleeved shirt. Her brown coat warmed her body as the scarf wrapped around her neck blew in the wind. It was only a slight breeze, but for the brunette, it was enough to make her scarf and hair seem to dance.

"Are you alright? You must be freezing." she spoke in a worried tone.

"I'm f-fine..." I replied quietly.

My hands were nearly frozen and were numb from the cold. Still I didn't move from my spot on the swing, my numb hands wrapped tightly around the chain that held it up. I didn't look up to look at her, not at first. My gaze was fixated on the snowy ground below.

"It's not healthy for you to be out here. Come on...I know a great cafe nearby." she spoke as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, causing her to pull her hand away.

"I'm fine..." I repeated, shivering from the cold after realizing how cold it had truly become.

Still the woman knew there was something wrong. Perhaps it was instinct or her kind nature, but once more she insisted. After moments of silence I finally agreed, standing up from the swing. I wore a tight dress, one with long sleeves, yet short enough to go above my knees. My shoes were black boots that went to my ankles. I wore no coat, I didn't own one as I was forbidden to leave the house. Yet still I left. I had to leave, I had to get away.

Making our way to the cafe I finally glanced at the woman. She wasn't very tall, maybe average size, yet I seemed to tower over her. I was tall for my age, many suggested that I become a model, yet no one took that suggestion seriously. As we finally entered the cafe, I felt the warmth from the building hit my frozen body. We made our way to a booth, and I wondered why the woman was drawn to me? Why would she help out a stranger? It made me curious, yet not curious enough to ask.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" the woman asked me.

"I...ummm don't have any money." I replied sheepishly.

The woman laughed at this. "Don't worry, it's my treat."

"A-Are you sure? I don't wish to be a burden."

"It's fine..."

I opened the menu to see what kinds of drinks they had. Coffee never suited my tastes, but hot chocolate sounded perfect. "What were you doing out there all by yourself?" the woman asked me.

I froze at the question and didn't answer for a long time. "N-Nothing..." I lied. It wasn't necessarily a lie. I was merely lost in thought.

"Why didn't you wear a coat? It's freezing out there." the woman asked.

"I erm don't have one..."

"What kind of parents let their children go out without a coat? I should really talk with your parents."

Again I froze, adjusting my dress so she couldn't see what I was desperately trying to hide as our order came. Only I adjusted it in the wrong way and it was shown. Bruises, cuts, scars were visible and the woman saw it. She knew immediately what was going on. I allowed my hands to warm from the hot chocolate.

"I have to go..." I immediately spoke as I stood up.

The woman grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"You're safe here. My daughter is a cop, she can help you." the woman replied.

"No...I can't, you don't understand, they'll find me and kill me...I have to go..." I begged as I tried to free my wrist from the woman's grasp.

"Please, tell me your name..."

"O-Olivia..."

This name caused shock to the woman and she immediately let go of my wrist. I started to head out the door when I saw them coming for me. The guards my parents hired to keep me in line. And they were pissed at me for running away. I ran back to the table and hid underneath it in hopes that they didn't see me, but it was too late. They headed towards the table and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Well, well, well, looky what I found. The runaway." one of the men said as he twisted my wrist. I winced in pain. "Come on..." he said as he began to push me out the door.

The woman followed behind. She recognized one of the guards. "Let her go now!" she ordered as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man that had me in his grasp.

He quickly used me as a human shield before backhanding the woman with enough force to knock her down. With her down, he shoved me into the car and started to get into the drivers seat, until the woman shot him. The other guard tried to stop her, but she shot him as well before taking me out of the car.

"Olivia run!" she ordered.

As we ran I felt a sharp pain enter my shoulder. One of the guards shot me, but with the adrenaline rush, I didn't seem to care, we just ran and ran until she eventually lead me to a house where I slid down against the wall. I had started to lose consciousness.

"Olivia, stay with me..." she said.

"W-What's your n-name?" I asked weakly as blood spilled from my shoulder.

"Angela Rizzoli..." she replied before dialing 911.

When the ambulance finally arrived I passed out. When I finally came to I was in a hospital and Angela was still there. She was crying, crying over a stranger.

"Olivia, thank god you're awake." she spoke as she dried her tears.

"Why were you crying?" I asked curiously.

"I knew that there was something about you, and when you told me your name I had to find out and I was right." Angela spoke, not making much sense.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"You're my missing daughter."

**Chapter End**


End file.
